1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for refilling fluid containers. More specifically, this invention relates to a fluid reservoir connector for dispensing a fluid from a fluid container to a reservoir. Even more specifically, the invention relates to an ink reservoir used to refill inkjet printer cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the personal and business computer market, inkjet printers are very common. Inkjet printers are inexpensive, quiet, fast and produce high quality output. However, replacement cartridges can be expensive. Although some manual inkjet refilling kits are available, they can be difficult and messy for individuals to use. In addition, inkjet printer cartridges may become damaged during the refilling task, especially when performed by inexperienced users.